


'Cause you make me feel breathless

by Oana_chan



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oana_chan/pseuds/Oana_chan
Summary: He remebers vividly every single detail, like the way Inaho's left eye was dripping blood and the way he smiled while saying Bat...Kaizuka Inaho made it his goal to make sure the boy with sea-coloured eyes and hair that shone brighter than the sun would get out of the prison and smile.





	'Cause you make me feel breathless

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I HATE it when I read something full of obvious gramatical mistakes, but since this is un-betaed(for future works I'll probably ask a good friend of mine) there will probably be mistakes. I'll try to triple check it, but something might escape me. By the way, the title is from Breathless, the awesome OST that got stuck in my head. Also, in the tags are quite a few characters, beside Inaho and Slaine, they are only mentioned.

 

 

 

> **_"_ War does not determine who is right - only who is left." _– Bertrand Russell_**
> 
> * * *

   

    The ticking of the clock never stops. Slaine supposes it is better this way, because the sound keeps him from thinking about everything that happened from the moment he shot Kaizuka Inaho in the eye to the moment his enemy showed mercy and let Slaine live. He remebers vividly every single detail, like the way Inaho's left eye was dripping blood and the way he smiled while saying Bat, the tears he shed both for Princess Asseylum and himself, the feeling of Tharsis' controls in his hands, the look on Count Saazbaum's face when he realised that his son was betraying him, Harklight's words of support, the sound of Lemrina's weelchair, the colour of the roses he intended to give Princess Asseylum( _he_ _never_ _did_ ), the barrel of the gun in the Princess' hand facing towards him, the feeling of helplessness when the ~~Princess~~  Empress ordered them to cease fire, the fire in his veins when he fought with Kaizuka, the resignation of falling down, the beating of his heart when Inaho grabbed his hand and promised to save them both from the fall, the slight sadness when Orange put his gun in front of Slaine's face, the wish to die and the relief from hearing that Asseylum forgives him and asked Inaho Kaizuka to save him.

 

    He doesn't like thinking about the past, but in his actual position he has no future. His days are always the same: same old bed, same old bars, same old little window. His meals are decent, he even dares to say that they're better than on Vers. The soldiers that are making sure he doesn't escape are quite kind, they make small talk sometimes and never hurt him. The isolation doesn't really affect him since he's used to being alone, but he hates the darkness. In his cell everything is covered in darkness, not even the pure white sheets manage to shed a litte light. He assumes the light in the room, more accurately it's absence, also reflects his soul. 

 

    His days are  ~~always~~ usually the same, but sometimes he has nightmares. Those times he wakes up sweating and screaming. They are haunting, but never the same. One time he sees Asseylum's body lying in its own blood, the next time, all the people he's killed, coming to take revenge on him. Nowadays, he often sees Inaho in his nightmares. He's not blaming Slaine for anything, the opposite, actually, he's saving Slaine with the price of his live and that terrifies Slaine.

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
> " **Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within." _– James Baldwin_**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

    Inaho often heard that he was emotionless, blunt and harsh. A robot, they called him. Of course, Yuki, would scold those who say it in front of her, telling them that a robot wouldn't wake up early just to cook his sister breakfast and surely wouldn't fight in a war to protect others. Unfortunately, they never listened and that pissed her off more than anything, making lose her composture and shout at them, while asking Inaho why he never proved them wrong. Inaho never cared about people's assumptions anyway.

 

    Most would disagree, but the war did more good to him than bad. Not counting his left eye and some scars here and there, Inaho came out of the war pretty well. The fact that he was alive in itself should have been a good thing. The amount of lives that were lost is enormous.

 

    He's not satisfied. Yes, the war ended. Yes, he saw Seylum again, but he felt nothing. No admiration, no pity, no fondness. He was actually quite mad at her. Surprisingly, her engagement wasn't the reason. He felt affection for her while she was on Earth, but it wasn't love. He was mad at Empress Asseylum, as he was strictly told by the higher-ups to call her, because she made Slaine Troyard her scapegoat. His involvement in the war wasn't questionable, but he obviously wasn't the only one responsible. Kaizuka Inaho made it his goal to make sure the boy with sea-coloured eyes and hair that shone brighter than the sun would get out of the prison and smile. 

 

 

 

 

> * * *

> **"The quickest way of ending a war is to lose it." _– George Orwell_**

> * * *
> 
>  

    A few weeks ago, Kaizuka Inaho came for the first time after Slaine's breakdown to see him. It was unexpected and the silence was deafening. Suddenly, Kaizuka asked Slaine: "What do you think about house arrest?"

    

    To say that Slaine Troyard was shocked is an understatement. And now, thinking back on it, he presumes that because of the shock he said "Only if it's your house, Orange." The blush on Kaizuka's face must have been Slaine's imagination.

 

 

 

 

> * * *

> **"Love is physiologically a legal battle that lovers fight until death." _– Farooq Shiekh_**

> * * *
> 
> **  
> **

Having Slaine Troyard, his former enemy, in his house was totally different from what Inaho imagined. He thought that since Slaine was pretty much a soldier on Vers, he must be organized. He was dead wrong. Slaine didn't even know how to boil an egg or fry some meat, but Inaho had to admit that it was cute how scared Bat had been when he asked him to light up the cooking stove: "Logically, the fire can't touch you unless you put your hand directly on it, which is quite hard to do by accident." He expected a comeback from Slaine, but the only thing that he got was a blushing mess. "Hey, Slaine, look at me. You are stronger that the cooking stove." Inaho knew he was being mean, but blushing Troyard was just so adorable that he couldn't help himself. "Orange... If I...light it up, could I get a...h-hug from you?" Was that his sick imagination or did that handsome blushing mess just ask for a hug? In the end, he just hugged Slaine, forgeting about lunch and holding Bat close until the other fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
>   **"Love is like war: easy to begin, but very hard to stop." _– H. L. Mencken_**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

    

    At first, there are only little changes like the handmade meal, the smell of recently washed clothes and the friendly banter. In no time at all, they turn into meals made **togheter** , the smell of  **their** fabric softner and lingering **touches**. Slaine can't pinpoint the exact moment, but he guesses that he may fave fell in love with Inaho the moment the brown haired boy held out his hand for him to take. 

 

    Slowly, the lingering touches turn into hand helding, kisses and sharing a bed. Inaho's confession is unsurprisingly direct, an "I love you, Bat." during one of their usual movie nights. Slaine can almost swear that Inaho filmed his reaction: him falling off the sofa and whispering "Oh my God, Inaho, I love you so much". 

 

    Some of their scars healed. Slaine's back is almost perfectly white again and you can't spot the scars from Inaho's left eye unless you're standing close enough to kiss him. The unseen ones take longer, but Slaine is willing to try and forgive himself too, like Princess Asseylum did long ago and Inaho does everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Oana here. It's quite short since I have problems writing longer fics(my head just becomes blank and any ideea I might've had disappears), but I hope you were able to enjoy it. I absolutely love Inaho and Slaine individually and Inasure is the pairing that I've shipped since the first episode of Aldnoah Zero, so I'm worried I haven't done them justice. Despite it, I've had a lot of fun writing it and I will probably continue to write.


End file.
